Kindergarten love
by Melodramatic12
Summary: Date: April 10, 2010 Location: Konoha Kindergarten    Naruto will begin his new school year as a kindergartener. What kind of people will he meet? How will they react about his past?  Pairing: SasuNaru  Rated Teen because of later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Characters: Naruto, Sasuke, Iruka, Kakashi, Lee, Neji, Ino, Tenten, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Sai, Chouji, everyone else.

Beware of occness

-  
Today's like any other spring sunny day in Tokyo Japan. The sakura's bloomed beautify in the rows and the sun was beating down on Earth at the right temperature but this peaceful setting was soon destroyed as the whole neighborhood erupted with, "Jii-CHAN! I'm LATEE!" Running around the poor house, the poor blond grabbed the closest thing to eat which was a slice of pan and hurried off trailing along with his oujii-san. It wasn't that far, of course it would take less than 25 mins if they rode a bike but they ran.  
When they got to Konoha Kindergarten; they were both heaving heavily. Catching his breath, the oujii-san kissed his forehead and ruffled his hair, "Be good, okay Naruto?" He then walked off.

Naruto stood there watching his oujii-san walk off, tears brimmed his eyes and he began to cry. Parents walked by piting the boy thinking that he lost his parents or something, some kids asked why was he crying but no one helped. Naruto continued to cry but stopped when he heard someone asked him what's wrong, he rubbed his eyes, looked up and blue met deep black eyes.  
"I'm Sasuke, class taka. Here, I'll help you find your class." He streched out his hand and Naruto unconciously took hold of it, smiling brightly.

* * *

AU: Sorry that it's really short but don't worry, next chapters and the chapters later on are going to be longer. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke held Naruto's hand tightly walking down the hallway together until a teacher with long pony-tailed hair came and crouched down beside them and said, "Hello there little one, I'm Iruka-sensei, are both of you in kindergarten? Are you two looking for your classrooms?" He asked smiling.

Sasuke nodded, "But he's new here, I'm Sasuke."

"Sasuke-kun, you are very kind please let me take him to his classroom now." Iruka said, taking Naruto's hand then looked at his attendance sheet, "Oh you are in my class! Nice to meet you Naruto-chan, take a seat inside alright? Your classroom is right behind me."

Naruto did so but turned back and gave Sasuke a hug.

"Thanks!"

Then left and looked around at all the other kindergartners in the room, his eyes widened looking at the class room. This room is filled with dolphins! Befitting his sensei's name. Different kind of dolphins on the walls, each cute with forms of their own. The room was quite aquatic; dolphins stuff animals, and bubbles plastered on the walls. The desks were hexagonal shape at least a lot of kids can sit in each table. All were placed in each specific area; one near the play area, the other beside the window, adjacent to the window table lies another and the last is beside the open lockers. Naruto sat down in a desk looking around at other students.

Most were already playing in the area with stuffed animals and blocks. He decided to walk towards his locker which he found because his name was embed on it with a dolphin magnet name tag. Looking at his stuff in his locker then looked around at other lockers they all had the same thing. With all sorts of utensils and such, spotting a box of crayons he lifed it up and brought it to his desk, starting to draw.

As Sasuke walked back he still couldn't get over the sight of the blond. There was just something about him that makes Sasuke want him. He began to pout wishing that the embrace last a little longer. He walked into his classroom, at least 4 doors away from Naruto's.

Sitting at a lone corner with his green T-Rex yet not as veracious as the real thing in his lap, he dark eyes scanned the room; full of vibrant pastel colors, round small tables, flowers on walls as well as bunnies and all of the cute animal plastered every where else.

A dark growl rose up though low enough for no one to hear. "What's wrong, Uchiha?" A familiar figure approached him questioning.

"..Nothing."

Iruka came into the classroom, with a sheet in his hands and then spoke, "Alright everyone, nice to meet you! I am Iruka-Sensei, I would like you to raise your hand when I say your names. Say your favorite color and something else you like."

Students after students were called until a pink hair girl rose up her hand, shily blushing as if she doesn't know what to say, "My name is Haruno Sakura, my favorite color is pink and I like...some...one.." Her blush turned into a deeper shade as she ducked her head down.

A blond haired girl abruptly sat up, "Yamanaka, Ino!" She exclaimed, "I like Purple and me and my family and flowers. What I like is Uchiha Sasuke!" She proudly proclaimed and started a glaring contest between her and Sakura.

Iruka was a bit suprised but he proceeded down with the list. A few other names were called and Naruto was growing alittle impatient, but eventually his turn came.

"Uzumaki, Naruto. Nice to meet you, my favorite color is orange. But I can't wear it because of our uniform" Naruto pouted.

Iruka checked off the remaining name then clapped his hands, "Alright, now that we all know each other let's all walk to our lockers to get our crayons, then everyone will show me what's their favorite event from last year."

"Hai!" Everyone cheered in unison.

It has been well over 10 minutes because everyone in the classroom is introducing themselves. Sasuke also moved away from his isolated corner and is now sitting beside Neji, and Shikamaru. Now the alphabet came to 'H'.

"I'm Hyuuga Neji. Pleasure is all mine." He claimed, bowing to the class. When it reached Shikamaru's turn he did exactly what Neji did.

Sasuke growled a bit, he did not see the need in bowing. You don't need to be that formal in a kindergarten classroom. His turn was quickly coming.

S..  
T..  
Finally.  
Sasuke remained seated, "I'm Uchiha, Sasuke."

Standing up Orochimaru made his way towards the front of the class. "Alright everyone, take out a piece of paper and draw me something that you like.."  
_"Holy crap. He just licked his lips!"_ Sasuke cringed again at the thought... He really can't wait until recess.

* * *

AU: Yes! Complete! =D I edit it and switched some things around. At first I wanted to do the attendence in asian school but I didn't want to mess it up, so I stuck with the american way. I might fix it in the future, but probably not. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke was relieved when the bell rang. He quickly grabbed everything he needed which were just his outside shoes, and dashed madly out the room.

Shikamaru starred confusedly at the door, "What's with him?" He asked his buddy standing beside him.

"Who knows." They too followed suit with the rest of the class.

It only took a moment before Sasuke was outside, scanning around the area and spotted a bench with a sakura tree for shade. He walked towards the bench while starring at the kids playing on the playground with his hands glued to his pockets. There was a colorful pastel jungle gym near the gated entrance, beside it was one of those animal shape you get to hide inside, swing sets, sandbox and an open area to play all sorts of small games all aligned beside the bushes.

Sitting down he let the gentle wind sway him to sleep. Children's laughter drifted away as if it wasn't there, replaced by the sakuras bristling. Sasuke was just about to let the sleep take over him until he felt a shadow looming over him. He peered his eyes open and there stood Naruto. His blue eyes were brighter than the clearest tropical ocean beach and he was smiling.

"…Dobe." He smirked. Strangely the blond did not react at all to the word. His smile remained on his face if not looks like it was wider than before.

"You helped me this morning! Thank you!" He exclaimed happily, his voice louder then the bell. "Let's go play!"

Sasuke couldn't believe his ears. He just pitied him because he seemed lost; he knew what this word meant because his brother is attending middle school, year 2. So for that, he is quite intelligent himself and also because of that fact he's an Uchiha.

"I think not."

Naruto pouted, "Why?" Just as when Sasuke was going to say his statement the whole playground grew quiet.

Naruto looked around confused. Why has everyone stopped playing? He quirked his brows and looked in the direction that brought great attention. There stood a red haired guy who looked a bit scary; he was standing beside a guy with red marks on his face and a girl. They seem to be older than him. Naruto, looked over to Sasuke. "Sasuke, who's that?" He asked.

Sasuke let a growl escape his lips, Gaara. This was a Kindergarten yet he parades here beating up kids who pushes him by accident or because he's in a bad mood. Which by the way he's always is. He turned to Naruto and blatantly told him to not go near him.

Gaara's not in the mood for "playing" but his sister literally dragged him here. He glanced around the playground spotting a certain blonde.

Naruto suddenly got a chill down his back and he cringed, "Eep!" He squinted his eyes tightly terrified and shivered slightly and clutched Sasuke's hands.

Gaara attempting the apathetic look but failed and ended up smirking, seeing that blond's antics. It quickly disappeared as he met the glare of the one beside him. Who has an equal death glare as himself, Uchiha. He scoffed and turned the other way to the sandbox.

Naruto did not get why he was scared of him, and that he can't help but cower away from his stares. At least he was gone but something caught his attention. Titling his head a bit he turned to Sasuke, "Is he holding a teddy bear?"

"…Yes." Sasuke gently pat Naruto's head since he was still leaning on him, running his fingers though soft locks. For some reason, in that moment Naruto felt safe, pushing away he exclaimed happily," I like you Sasuke!" He smiled with giggles as he sat up, completely forgetting about Gaara and the teddy bear. Blushing slightly Sasuke turned his head to the other direction and softly mumbled to himself.

"Let's go play on the swings!" Naruto smiled with excitement, "You can help me get to the sky!" He said with a grin. Taking Sasuke's hand both walked away from the bench. Sasuke didn't quite know what to say, so he just silently follows as Naruto dragged him.

"Swings Sasuke! Swings!" Naruto exclaimed as he then sat down on one. He started to kick his legs and feet back and forth, not going so far though being so little.

Sasuke, being the mature kid that he is, does not really like to play on playground; he found it more fun to hang around with his brother. But Naruto seem to give him a better perspective as to have fun on the playground. Seeing his lit up face, a bright warm smile, he really seems to be enjoying himself. Smiling warmly he walked to the swing beside Naruto and swung at the same velocity Naruto is. He then noticed Shino was on the ground starring at ants and Kiba was beside him sleeping on the ground. Neji was sitting on the porch reading with Shikamaru beside him of course, sleeping.

The blonde rocked back and forth and trying to get away from the ground as high as possible, with the help of Sasuke. After a few more push he went over to sit in the sand box, when he sat there playing happily not noticing Gaara's stare who came up from behind. Looming over poor Naruto, the blonde whom did not noticed was trying to make a fox with nine tails, paying no heed to the one behind him. Until that is, saw a shadow curious he turned around and then he screamed.

Sasuke got off around the time Naruto went to make a sand castle, he notice one of his shoe was unbuckled, cursing he crouched down and put it back on. When he was about to stand up he heard a scream. He jerked his head up to the direction of the scream and noticed Gaara was standing a bit too close to Naruto.

Running towards the two he rammed his leg at Gaara's side making him fall off the sandbox. He quickly came to Naruto's side and hugged him tight. "Are you ok? Did he hit you? Did you push him?"

"He-he scares me Sasuke!" Naruto cried, tears cascaded down streaming a long his cheeks. Gaara stood up, dusted himself and picked up his teddy bear. Naruto hugged Sasuke back sniffling and crying into his shirt all the while Sasuke and Gaara were in a middle of an intense glaring contest. Neither wants to let up.

Soon a crowd began to develop, some shouting "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" Others were utterly confused.

…It was quite a day but Naruto made it back home with Jiraiya of course picking him up. Around dinner time they started a conversation. Naruto was acting strangely, pouting all the way from school, he didn't want to walk either he wanted Jiraiya to hold him. Jiraiya even had to start the conversation first because Naruto refused to speak, saying that tomorrow is the entrance ceremony and Naruto will officially be in a Kindergartener.

Naruto pouted even more then changed completely by flailing his arms about, "The school is not normal!"

…

…Thus Jiraiya decided not press any further. Hopefully tomorrow Naruto will be back to normal he returned to his curry rice

"Oh, Jii-chan!"

"Yes?"

"What's dobe?"

Not a normal school year indeed.

* * *

AU: Another chapter done!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
